The present invention relates to analog-to-digital converters, and more specifically to SAR converters (SAR=successive approximation register). The present invention further relates to a method for performing an analog-to-digital conversion by means of a SAR ADC and a design structure for designing, manufacturing, or testing an integrated circuit of a SAR ADC.
SAR converters for analog-to-digital conversion are well known in the art. In particular, SAR converters are frequently used since they provide a wide range of achievable resolution and conversion time and have competitive power efficiency. Furthermore, SAR converters can be implemented by utilizing the advantages of the CMOS technology, which are small-sized switches and capacitors having well-defined relative capacitances.